1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection-fighting type game machine with a display such as a liquid crystal display or the like, which is subjected to independent use or to connected use with an opponent machine, and a corresponding connection-fighting type game method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable game machines each having a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like are now widespread. Game machines of this type include various games such as of shooting games, role playing games, and so on. Most of the above conventional game machines are supposed to be subjected to independent use, that is, played by only one player.
There is known a game machine for two persons' use in which two players operate their operation input sections, respectively, to cause their own characters to fight against each other on the same screen; causing the outcome to be decided, increasing the level of the character which has gained a victory, and decreasing the level which has suffered a defeat.
The independent use type game machine with a display progresses the game with the built-in game contents of the game machine restricted, which causes the progressing manner of the game to be monotonous.
On the other hand, in the conventional fighting type game machine, two players operate their operation input sections, respectively, to cause their own characters to fight against each other on the same screen, thereby resulting in innumerable change of the progressing manner of the game. However, this game machine unexpectedly depends on the operation technique of the operation input section by the player, thereby making the game machine uninteresting for the player having a poor operation technique.